Figure Out How to Fix This
by believeinsherlock221B
Summary: Eames messes up and now finds himself begging for Arthurs' forgiveness over text. Though he has no idea if Arthur is receiving his texts, or where he is.
1. Eames Has Screwed Up Royally

It had been three weeks since Eames had screwed up the most important relationship he had ever had. Of course, he hadn't done it on purpose. He wasn't that daft, no matter what Ariadne said. He just had a knack for reacting stupidly before he thought through the situation that was forcing him to react.

All of this had started one evening at the warehouse. Most of the team was getting pretty tired, but Eames was going to stay around a do a bit of extra research on the marks brother. Even Arthur was leaving early, which was a huge surprise to everyone.

As they were all preparing to leave Arthur stopped by Eames desk. He generally would just walk past it, or just stop to say goodbye. They didn't want to be too out about their relationship. They were sure their friends suspected something, but they had nothing concrete to go on.

The night before Eames and Arthur had had a conversation about being more open about their relationship. Surprisingly Arthur was the one to initiate the conversation, saying he wanted a real relationship where he didn't have to hide his feelings around his own friends.

Eames had readily agreed. I mean really, who could turn Arthur down? Especially when it probably meant there would be more kissing. Kissing in public. Eames was nothing if not an exhibitionist, so the prospect of now being able to kiss Arthur in public had him quite excited.

But over the course of the next day Eames had forgotten about their conversation because he had been so busy and there had been so much going on. So when Arthur stopped by Eames desk and leaned down to kiss him, he shoved him away without thinking.

It took him all of five seconds and a door slam for him to realize what he had done. Cobb, Yusuf and Ariadne were all just going back and forth between staring at the door and at him.

Finally Ariadne broke the silence by saying "Eames, you are so stupid." Then she made to follow Arthur out, hoping the point man had not gone off to kill someone, or drown his sorrows, or some other horrific display of un-Arthur-like emotion.

Eames still sat in his chair, unable to truly process what had happened. Yusuf just shook his head and left, much too tired to deal with any drama that was going to be caused by Eames' lack of intelligence.

Cobb's smacked Eames on the back of the head as he followed Yusuf out, figuring he could always yell at Eames tomorrow.

Still the forger sat there, staring off into space, not quite believing that this event had actually come to pass. Maybe he had imagined it as some sort of horrific nightmare, but as he rubbed the surface of his totem with his thumb, he knew he was in reality.

As that realization sunk in he quickly dashed off in hopes of finding Arthur and at least trying to explain himself. Or just throw himself down at Arthur's feet for mercy. He didn't care what he had to do, he knew he had screwed up royally and it was probably going to take a hell of a lot just to get the point man to look at him again.

When he finally reached their shared hotel suite he was surprised to find that the door wasn't locked with the deadbolt. He was also surprised to find that all of the lights were on. Normally Arthur would have just come home and gone to sleep.

"Arthur?" Eames called into the living room, walking past the kitchen. "Darling, are you here?" There was absolutely no sign of Arthur and Eames was growing more and more worried.

Finally he spotted a piece of paper that hadn't been there when they had left this morning.

As he began to read it he felt as if his heart had stopped and his stomach had dropped to the floor. The note was short and concise, which wasn't much like the Arthur who sometimes got carried away, rambling to Eames about anything he could think of. Not that he ever minded, he loved hearing Arthur talk.

Here's what the note said:

Eames,

I have another job.

He had known Arthur was pissed at him, but he had not expected the young point man to just up and leave while they were in the middle of their own job. It was not like him at all. Though it wasn't like Arthur to show his feelings in public and the one time he had tried to do it, Eames had essentially rejected.

The phone rang and Eames ran to it, hoping it was Arthur. He was disappointed to hear Cobb on the other end. "Arthur left town."

Eames chocked down a sob as he said "I know."

"Figure out how to fix this Eames."

"I will."

With that Cobb hung up the phone and Eames was left listening to the dial tone. He put the receiver down before deciding to try and call Arthur, though he knew it was most likely pointless.

While the phone was on, Arthur did not pick up. Eames wanted to believe it was because Arthur had not noticed the phone ringing, and not because Arthur was ignoring him.

Finally he decided he might as well turn in. But before falling asleep he texted Arthur, with the fools hope that he might wake up to a return text in the morning.

"**Goodnight darling. I'm so sorry. I love you."**


	2. One Day Without Arthur

The next day Eames woke up feeling terrible. He had barely gotten any sleep, tossing and turning wishing Arthur was by his side. When Eames, after much deliberation as to whether or not he wanted to show his face at work today and deciding that he must, sat up groggily the first thing he did was reached for his phone. He was disheartened to see that there were no new text messages. So he decided to send Arthur a good morning text.

"**Good morning gorgeous. I'm sorry I'm such a git. Please talk to me."**

He set his phone back on the night stand and headed over to the shower. He was in and out in less than five minutes. Arthur was always disbelieving when Eames claimed he managed to sufficiently cleanse himself in that short amount of time. Thinking of Arthur brought a rough pang in his chest.

Eames made slow work of getting dressed and ready. Grabbing his keys and cell phone he was out the door in less than ten minutes. Though he did run back in because Arthur's voice in his head told him not to skip breakfast because it was the most important meal of the day. He decided to text Arthur again, to let him know he was thinking of him.

"**Heard your voice in my head this morning telling me not to skip breakfast, so I grabbed some orange juice and a banana. I love you."**

Upon arriving at work he was immediately bombarded with the 'Cobb death stare' as he had so fondly dubbed it. Though he had fondly dubbed it that when it wasn't being turned on him. There was nothing fond about the death stare, and Eames was afraid for his life.

Luckily Ariadne somewhat came to his rescue. "Killing Eames isn't going to bring Arthur back here, Cobb. Eames was a asshole and now he has to fix the mess he's made. Arthur is a big boy, you don't have to go around killing every idiot that hurts his feelings."

Ariadne threw her own glare over her shoulder as she pushed and shoved Cobb towards his own desk.

Eames collapsed in his chair, feeling horribly alone. Every time he looked up there was Arthurs perfectly immaculate, and empty desk. Arthur always berated him about the messiness of Eames' own desk. He himself liked to call it dysfunctional organization. He also just left it that way because he loved seeing Arthur worked up.

He sat there fondly recalling the many times he had caused Arthur to be flustered. Eames had no idea how long he had been daydreaming, but it was ending abruptly by a hand slamming down on top of his desk. He looked up to see Yusuf looking down at him.

"We're going to lunch, I'd invite you, but Cobb hates you right now. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Yeah, a toasted ham and swiss cheese sandwich with honey mustard." It was Arthur and his favorite sandwich. He decided now would be a good a time as any to text Arthur again.

"**Hello pet. Just wanted to let you know that I'm getting a toasted ham and swiss cheese sandwich with honey mustard. Also, I know that I am a terrible person and absolutely do not deserve your forgiveness. I love you."**

He looked down at his smartphone and looked at his recent one sided conversation. He could feel his insides coiling and uncoiling as he thought of Arthur. Already he missed the man terribly and it had been less than 24 hours.

Yusuf returned with his sandwich and left it on the corner of Eames desk, hoping the forger would notice it. He didn't. Eames had thrown himself into memorizing everything he needed to know about the mark and his brother, just to take his mind off the point man. It didn't really work, but at least he was trying.

Six hours later Eames finally looked up from his work and realized the rest of the team had already left. Eames chuckled at his lack of awareness, he must have been pretty into his work, to not have even noticed everyone leaving.

He looked around slowly, trying to avoid looking at Arthur's empty desk. His eyes landed on his cold and uneaten sandwich. He considered eating it, but decided against it, because what was the point of eating a toasted sandwich that had gone cold. There was no point.

Again Eames decided to text Arthur, still hoping for a response.

"**I forgot to eat my sandwich, love. I apologize for letting it go to waste, I know how much you hate that. I just got so caught up in work, trying not to think of how much I miss you."**

With that message sent, Eames gathered his things, turned off his light, and began heading towards his hotel suite.

Upon entering he realized how the place was really meant for more than one person, and it just caused his heart to ache even more. As he threw all of his stuff into a chair he began sliding his shoes off, followed by his shirt, and then his pants. Clad only in his boxers he rolled over, realizing too late that his boyfriend was not going to be there.

Eames picked up his phone and sent one last message before trying to fall asleep.

"**Goodnight sweetheart, I hope you had a lovely day. Sleep well, I miss you in our bed."**


	3. Many Days Without Arthur

Really for the next week or so, following, Eames days revolved around his texts to Arthur. Arthur had left him on Tuesday, it was now Thursday.

Thursday:

7:16am "Good morning love, I miss you bunches. Hope you slept well. I love you."

10:32am "I forgot breakfast this morning, pet, I'm sorry. Luckily there were some bananas in the kitchen at the warehouse. I love and miss you."

12:45pm "Arthur I'm sorry I'm such a git and shoved you away. I wasn't thinking. Please come back. I love you."

5:26pm "Work is really dull without you. Cobb is running around like a chicken without a head. He, Ariadne and Yusuf all hate me for causing you to leave. As they should. I love you."

10:24pm "Well I suppose I shall attempt to sleep now, dearest. Sweet dreams."

Friday:

7 am "Good morning darling, Hope you had lovely dreams. I love you."

9:53am "The team was surprised enough by my choice of attire today that they actually talked to me. I'm wearing a plain gray shirt, I know what you're thinking, and yes, it's mine. It reminds me of you though, not that I need any help in that department. I love you."

11:59am "I kind of miss drinking. I haven't had a sip since you left. Figured maybe if you come back to me I want to always be coherent when I'm around you. I want to remember everything about you. I love you."

3:34pm "Arthur dear, oh how I miss you. It kills me to look at your empty immaculate desk. My desk is clean, specifically to impress you should you decide to come back to me, though I don't deserve it. I love you."

7:18pm "I'm sorry I'm such a pansy and I text you all day long. I just miss you so much Arthur and I hate myself for hurting you and my chest hurts every time I think of you, which is every time I think. I love you."

Saturday:

1:17am "I haven't slept well in days. I miss being able to put my arms around you and stick my nose by your neck. I love you so much, Arthur."

8:25am "Good morning my love. I'm making pancakes, I know they're your favorite. I'll make them every single morning for you when/if you come back. I love you."

2:54pm "God Arthur, I'm dying without you. I have no idea what to do with myself. You make me feel alive, and without you I am nothing. I love you."

9:36pm "Who knew I was such a romantic? I've been shopping around for gifts for you since I sent you that last text. I know gifts won't make you forgive me, I don't want them to. I just want to show how much I really do care about you."

11:11pm "I just wished for you to come back home to me. Cheesy I know, but I'd do anything for you, Arthur. I love you."

Sunday:

12:01am "Good night darling, I shall text you when I wake up. That is, if I go to sleep first. I love you."

6:58am "Well, I slept for a bit, now I'm up again. I really do miss you, especially this morning. It was rather chilly, and you know how much I love the fact that you're a space heater. I just love you."

8:24am "I just thought I should tell you that nothing would make me happier than to tell everyone in the whole world that you are the love of my life, even though I know I don't act like it sometimes. You are my first real and true relationship, and I won't you to be my only one. I love you."

12:57pm "I was forced to get a cat due to loneliness. I have named him Sherlock after your favorite detective. He and I are going to watch movies now. We love you."

6:17pm "Trying to explain to a cat why you're crying over a romantic comedy really isn't as pointless as it may seem. I think Sherlock is quite bright, he takes after you in that department. I love you."

9:12pm "Sherlock is going to sleep in the bed tonight. Hopefully he'll supply some warmth and company so that I can tide myself over until you come back. Which will hopefully be soon. I miss you, pet. I love you."

Monday:

7:15am "Good morning sweetie! Sherlock is just like you in that he hates alarm clocks, but he was happy enough when I carried him into the kitchen and made him some fish. We're are going to have a very spoilt cat on our hands if you don't' come home and show me how to be a true pet owner. I love you."

1:39pm "Arthur, I've decided that if you don't text me back soon I am going to go to our home (is it still our home, or have I been kicked out? I would understand if I had been. I guess I'll find out if you've changed the locks) and paint all of the walls hideous shades of varying colors. I love you."

8:26pm "I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures if you don't respond by this Wednesday! This is the longest we've gone without talking since we met. I miss you so much. I love you."

10:48pm "Sherlock and I both wish you a goodnight and sweet dreams. Also, Sherlock would really like to meet you, so you must come home soon. We love you."

Tuesday:

8:03am "Good morning, pet! I woke up late for work today, I think Sherlock figured out how to unplug the alarm clock. He really is quite brilliant. I wasn't kidding about painting the walls hideous colors. I'll resort to drastic measures just to get a response. You know I will. I love you."

12:22pm "Cobb was pissy as all hell this morning. I mean really, I was only five minutes late. I think something else has got his knickers in a twist, besides the fact that his best friend is missing. Look, Arthur, I know you may still be pissed at me, but at least come back for Cobb and Ariadne's sake. They miss you almost as much as I do. Which is a hell of a lot. I love you."

2:43pm "This job is boring. Actually any job is boring when you're not around. And plus, what is our team without the point man? NOTHING. You should come back to us. I love you."

7:38pm "Arthur, if you come back, and you still want to be with me, I wish kiss you anywhere and everywhere you want me to. I'm not just talking about your body, I'm talking about the places I'll kiss you. The mall, a dream, the airport, anywhere! I'll do anything to make you happy. I love you."

9:11pm "Sherlock and I both agree that if you forgive me, that you and I should get married. No use in waiting, I know I love you, and I know you love me. Hopefully still. I love you."

11:11pm "Goodnight Arthur. I'm still wishing for you, no matter how much of a teenage girl that makes me seem. I also wish for you to come back so I can get a good nights rest. I love you."

Wednesday:

7:12am "Morning sweetheart. Don't forget that you only have until the end of today to respond or I'm flying home to paint our house hideous colors! I love you."

10:24am "Please say something. I miss you so much Arthur. I feel like there's a whole in my chest and the only thing that can fix it is your presence. I love you."

12:37pm "When you come back we are going to go on a date every single day. I'll take you to your favorite restaurants, your favorite places, your favorite cities. I'll take you to see movies, art galleries, museums and so much more. Just, come back soon. I miss you. I love you."

3:56pm "I know you're going to have to respond sometime today. You know you want to. It's either respond or I paint the house! Unless of course you've changed the locks, in which case you have nothing to worry about. I hope you haven't changed the locks. I love you."

6:34pm "You don't even have to say anything substantial! Just hey, or hi, or hello. Hell, you can even tell me to leave you the hell alone. JUST SAY SOMETHING. I love you."

8:21pm "You still have a few hours left to respond, which I'm sure you know, as you are always aware of the time. Arthur, not only do I miss your presence, but I miss all of your little quirks that make you who you are. I just miss everything about you. If you come back I promise to never mess up again. Or at least I'll try really hard not to. I love you."

11:54pm "Okay, well I guess you're not going to respond. That's okay. I'm not really going to paint our house hideous shades of color. I suppose you already knew that, you do know me quite well. Goodnight, darling. I love you."

Minutes later Eames heard the ding from his phone that meant he had received a text message. Holding his breath he picked up his phone and looked at the message. As he read it, his eyes filled with tears and he smiled wider than he had in years. He clutched the phone to his chest as he slowly fell into a deep sleep, not tossing, turning, or waking at all during the night.

All the message had said was "Goodnight, Mr. Eames" but that was enough to give Eames hope.


	4. Head Injury By Stapler

The next day Eames was woken up by the sound of Sherlock scratching at the bedroom door. As Eames sat up, his stomach rumbled, and he looked up to see the cat staring at him.

"I'm guessing you're hungry as well?"

The cat meowed and then pointedly stared at him and then at the door. "Ah yes, breakfast time it is, then!" Eames said, hopping out of bed and following the cat into the kitchen.

Sherlock leapt onto the counter as Eames gather all of the things he would need to make breakfast. "What shall it be this morning, Sherlock? We have salmon and we have some left over tuna, your choice?"

The only response he got was a stare so Eames chose the Salmon, "Salmon it is! Now you hold on while I go grab my phone."

Eames ran back to the bedroom and picked up his phone off of the bed and quickly texting Arthur.

"**Good morning dearest. You're missing a lovely breakfast! Sherlock and I are having smoked salmon. You really should come home before I spoil him rotten! I love you."**

With that done, he went back to make sure that his naughty cat hadn't eaten his share of the salmon. Luckily Sherlock had behaved himself and Eames' piece of salmon was still on the table.

"I think that we shall have pizza with mushrooms and anchovies on it tonight. I can never get that when Arthur is around. He absolutely detests anchovies, but you like them don't you?"

Again Sherlock's only response was to stare at him. But Eames understood that the stare meant, "Yes you stupid human, of course I like anchovies, they are fish."

"Great, well I'm going to go get ready for work now. And while I'm gone today don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Within fifteen minutes Eames was out the door and heading towards the warehouse, already much happier than he had been the past week. All he could think about was Arthur finally responding. Eames was well aware the extent to which Arthur's anger could go. Arthur's father had once said the word faggot in his presence and Arthur hadn't spoken to him for nearly two years.

Upon arriving at the warehouse he was greeted by an odder sight than usual. Ariadne was chasing Yusuf around with a stapler and Cobb was lying atop his desk, just staring at the ceiling.

Eames pulled out his phone, deciding now would be a good time to text Arthur.

"Everyone's gone mental without you. Ariadne's chasing Yusuf with a stapler, and Cobb is nonresponsive lying on the top of his desk. We need you back. I love you."

At the exact moment he put his phone back into his pocket, he turned to the side just soon enough to see a stapler whirling through the air at his head. Unfortunately for him he didn't have enough time to move out of the way, so as soon as it made contact he lost consciousness.

"Dammit Ariadne, look at what you've done!" Yusuf yelled, standing over the unconscious forger.

She was about to fight him, saying it hadn't been her fault, if only he had not annoyed her in the first place, but then she looked down and realized Eames' head was bleeding.  
>"Cobb, get up off your ass. I think we need to take Eames to the hospital."<p>

Thirty minutes, and many forged documents later, Eames was admitted to the hospital for a mildly severe head trauma.

The rest of the team waited to find out if Eames was going to be okay. Finally the doctor walked out from behind the door. "Mr. Eames should be fine, though he may experience a bout of mild to severe amnesia for up to two weeks. Is there someone that can stay with him?"

"I will." A quiet voice said from behind the group.

The doctor turned to him, "Ah yes, you must be Mr. Arthur. I'm glad you got our message. I will go start the release papers now."

They watched the doctor walk away and then Yusuf, Ariadne and Cobb made their way over to Arthur. "How did they know to call you?" Cobb asked.

"I'm Eames' first of kin," He said, as if they should have already known that. And it's true, they probably should have guessed.

Just as Arthur was about to say something else, a nurse rolled Eames into the waiting room in a wheel chair. When she stopped next to the group he looked at her with a grin "Thank you, darling." The nurse blushed and walked away.

"Eames, I'm so sorry! I was aiming for Yusuf and I didn't really even see you!" Ariadne told him, trying to convey to him all of her guilt, so that he wouldn't be too angry with her.

He looked at her for a minute before saying "Who are you?"

**Thank you to FlamingoOnFire for reviewing! I'm updating so that you will not be a sad panda. I will not be updating again until I have at least five more reviews, please and thank you!**


	5. Should Have Been Obvious

Arthur thanked every deity he could think of as he finally got Eames into their hotel suite.

After Eames had asked Ariadne who she was, the girl had burst into tears, which scared Eames, because even when he could remember things, he didn't like girls crying.

Eames had looked at Arthur and said "What did I do?" Then he had looked back at Ariadne and as he patted her head he said "It's okay, pet. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!"

She had looked at him and then walked out of the hospital. Yusuf had followed her, wondering if what he was doing was really a good decision.

Cobb had had to help Arthur talk Eames into going with them. He seemed to trust Arthur, but every time Cobb would look at Eames, Eames would look at Arthur and say "He thinks I'm stupid!" quite petulantly.

It had taken the two a good hour to talk Eames into getting into the cab, and then Cobb had left them at the entrance to the hotel because Eames refused to go any farther with him.

Every fiber of Arthur's being wanted to yell at Eames and tell him to stop acting like a child, but after a few calming breathes he was able to talk Eames onto the elevator.

As soon as Eames entered the suite he spotted the cat. "KITTY!" He yelled, and ran over and laid down next to the cat on the couch and began to pet him.

Once Eames' head hit the pillow though, he was out.

The point man smiled at the other man, who had flung himself onto the bed. Arthur went about taking off Eames' shoes and his pants. Then he tucked the blankets around him.

He turned around to find Sherlock watching him. "I suppose you would like to be fed now?"

Arthur searched nearly the entire suite for cat food before finally coming to the conclusion that Eames had not been kidding when he said all of that stuff about spoiling the cat rotten.

Upon checking the fridge he found some tuna, which he put on a plate. Sherlock had hopped up on the table, prepared to eat his food there. Arthur rolled his eyes but decided not to fight with the cat.

Watching the cat eat didn't seem to be interesting, so Arthur sighed and decided it was time to go to bed as well. He figured it would be best if he slept on the couch for the night. Luckily it pulled out into a bed.

He was surprised to wake up in the middle of the night with Eames curled around him. Though, Arthur didn't give much thought to it, as he fell back asleep, a smile on his lips.

The next day came early and before Arthur knew it, it was time for dinner again. He and Eames had watched movies all day, and had missed lunch so by the time six o'clock rolled around both of their stomachs were grumbling.

Arthur sighed "Eames what would you like me to order out for?"

"Why don't you cook?" Eames asked getting up and bringing Sherlock with him to the kitchen.

"If you remembered anything, you would know that I don't cook. Ever."

Eames pouted at him, and Arthur shook his head, there was no way he was going to cook. As the British man continued to pout, he began to look down as if his feelings were truly hurt, "Fine. I'll cook."

"Have you remembered anything today?" Arthur asked as he moved to the kitchen.

"Not really."

"Right, of course. Why don't you go rest until dinner is ready? You can take Sherlock with you."

Eames smiled and walked off, picking up the cat on his way to the bedroom.

As he moved around the kitchen he wondered if it was coincidence that Eames had all the ingredients so that Arthur could make one of the only things he knew how to make. He decided Eames had probably done it on purpose, and set to work making the spaghetti.

As the noodles boiled, he began making the sauce, throwing in some turkey meat, mushrooms and garlic. He checked the noodles and figured they were done, so he pulled them away from the stove so that he could strain them.

Arthur let the sauce simmer as he went to get Eames from the bedroom. His eyes softened when they landed on the man he loved, who was currently curled around the cat.

"Eames, the food is ready." Arthur said quietly, trying not to startle either the man or the cat.

Both glanced up at him, looking as if they were trying to decide which was more important, food or not moving. Apparently they decided on food because they got up to follow Arthur into the kitchen.

After the plates were set on the table, and the food had been served, Arthur finally allowed himself to relax a little as he watched Eames swirl a ton of spaghetti onto his fork and then lift it high above his head and slowly lower it into his mouth.

"Arthur, do we live together?" Eames asked, his mouth full of noodles.

"Yes" Was the response.

"Why?" Eames asked another question, this time looking quizzically at the man sitting across from him.

"Because we love each other."

Eames had a distant look in his eye as he said, "You love me?"

"Yes." The way Arthur said it, made it sound so simple, as if it was obvious that he loved Eames.

When Eames began to be able to remember things, he would realize that yes; it was obvious that Arthur had always loved him. He just had never looked at all the signs.


End file.
